


A Toddler at Your Door

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental wetting, College AU, Crying, Don’t copy to another site, Eric is conflicted, M/M, Nightmares, Squip becomes Eric, they essentially adopt Eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: No one knows how or why the Squip  shows up on Jeremy’s doorstep as a toddler. But him and Michael take care of him and they become a small little family. Enjoy.





	1. Fears and Tears

"And then I told Rich he needed to suck it up, march into the Arby's and just get over his fear of curly fries."

"Glad you are serving your community well Jer."

"Oh haha, Wait a second Michael, someone's at the door."

Jeremy pulled himself off the couch as he heard the soft knock become more frantic.

"I'm coming just a second," Jeremy let out frustrated, finally unlocking the door and pulling it open.

Jeremy's face held confusion as he stared out to nothing in front of him, until he heard a sniffle from below his eyesight.

Jeremy looked down to see a toddler, around the age of 3, staring at him with wide and tear brimmed eyes. He had fluffy and unruly black hair, and noticed the piercing blue irises of his eyes. His cheeks were covered in tear tracks and he whined softly at the sight of the older boy.

"I'll call you back Micheal."

"Wait Jeremy wha..."

Jeremy slipped his phone into his pants pockets and kneeled down next to the toddler.

"Hey little fella, do you know where your mommy or daddy is?" Jeremy took in the sight of the boys old t-shirt, shorts and no shoes.

"Jeremy don't cond... condee...make fun of me." The toddler pouted.

"Do I know you?" Jeremy asked confused, noticing how the small child was trying to find the word condescending but couldn't say it properly.

"Jeremy I'm your Squip, but as you can see I'm human. And a very un-useful one."

The toddler, or Squip as Jeremy now knows, winced when he used the improper grammar.

"I don't know why or how but I just ended up here and I don't know what to do." The Squip's voice began to waver towards the end of the sentence and he cursed his stupid human emotions.

Jeremy stared in disbelief as the Squip kept talking. It was a little hard to understand through the mumbling and non-clarity of a toddlers' mouth but eventually got the idea.

"How about we start by getting you inside because my knees are starting to hurt."

The Squip nodded its head, scared of beginning to cry again. When he had gotten here he was scared Jeremy wouldn't help him. He also didn't want Jeremy to get angry with him.

"Hey it's okay, what's wrong." Jeremy panicked as the toddler randomly burst into tears after Jeremy had closed the door.

The Squip didn't realize he was crying until Jeremy said something. He willed the tears to stop but they continued to stream down his face. He let out a pathetic whimper and closed his eyes.

Jeremy, panicked, did what his instincts told him, which was pick up and comfort the crying child.

The Squip wiggled uncomfortably in Jeremy's arms, but the brunette continued to hold him close and cradle the previous supercomputer into his chest.

The Squip shifted and fisted Jeremy's shirt in his small hands. He leaned in and cried softly until he was out of tears. Jeremy rocked the small boy and rubbed circles on his back.

The Squip hiccuped as he pulled away looking Jeremy in the eye before turning his gaze.

He rubbed at his face with his hand and only looked back at Jeremy when he pulled the hand away gently.

Jeremy moved and grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and wiped away the lingering tears and mess on the toddler's face.

Jeremy sat down on the couch and The Squip wiggled uncomfortably in Jeremy's arms again, this time managing to move away.

The small toddler crawled away and sat beside the teen though the couch was quite big in comparison to the small boy. Jeremy had to admit he looked pretty cute with the couch cushions practically swallowing him.

"So how old are you? Do you know? Do you remember anything before this happened?"

"I'm feel like I'm 3, and all I know is I used to be your Squip. And I did a lot of bad things that I shouldn't have." The Squip shook their head at the mention of 'bad things'. "And I remember black. Just darkness and being alone. I--I died." The toddler looked up at the teen before continuing, "and I think I deserved it."

"Squip--"

"No, I was terrible wasn't I. I shouldn't even be here. I can't believe you are nice to me, after all that." The Squip tried to wiggle off the couch but failed as Jeremy directed the attention of the small boy.

"Look, what you did was terrible, I can't lie. But that was years ago. I'm a sophomore in college and what you did was as a supercomputer with an Objective of any cost possible. Now you're human, and you need help. I don't mind helping at all."

The Squip looked up at the teen in astonishment.

"Really?" He asked softly, quietly, as if the word was dangerous.

Jeremy hummed and shook his head yes, holding out his arms to the toddler.

Despite his best instincts, the toddler really liked being cuddled before, so he leaned into the hug and buried into Jermey's torso.

He closed his eyes and realized just how tired he was. He yawed widely against Jeremy's shirt and Jeremy cooed as The Squip burrowed further into him. Jeremy watched as the toddler drifted in and out of sleep and comforted him by scratching his fingers gently across the small boys scalp.

The Squip practically melted into the touch and finally his breathing evened out. The Squip's hand drifted close to his mouth as this happened. Eventually taking his thumb in his mouth and sucking softly.

Jeremy knew it wasn't good for his teeth but he just fell asleep and he was too cute to worry about.

Jeremy felt his pocket buzz and he managed to wiggle out his phone.

It was then he noticed the amount of text messages Michael had sent him and the missed calls on his phone.

"Jeremy oh my god what happened. You opened the door and then you got that panicked voice and I was like what's going on? But then you said you'd call me back and then you never did and do I need to leave Jake's early? Also what happened?"

"It's really hard to explain." Jeremy started as he looked down at his lap.

"Try me."

"Okay then." Jeremy swallowed and thought of the right thing to say.

"The Squip showed up on my doorstep as a human toddler and started crying. So I comforted him and we talked and he's just scared and guilty and I think I just adopted a 3 year old."

Silence was heard on the other end of the phone for a few minutes and Jeremy was worried about what his best friend was thinking right now.

"Is he a cute kid?"

Micheal was intrigued.

"He has the prettiest blue eyes and he fell asleep in my lap and is practically cuddling my torso right now.

"Picture proof or it didn't happen."

Jeremy chuckled as maneuvered to snap a picture of the sleeping toddler. He sent the picture and awaited a reaction.

Jeremy heard Micheal Aww over the phone and then ramble about "That is the cutest god damn kid I've ever seen." And "Is he sucking on his thumb, because that's adorable."

"Okay so tomorrow I am meeting this kid." Michael mentioned.

"I need to get him his own clothes and any necessary items anyway so we can go shopping."

"I'm gonna spoil this kid rotten."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."


	2. Dreams and Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip has a nightmare and Jeremy comforts him. Enjoy.

The last thing The Squip remembers was the feeling of Jeremy's shirt against his cheek and his gentle hands carding through his hair.

Then he fell into a peaceful non-dream slumber. That was until the darkness came back. It's as if it swallowed him whole. He was sitting in void, alone, cold, and scared.

Since when did he get scared, he's a supercomputer, but not anymore. Now all he wants is a hug. Someone to tell him it's okay.

But he's alone, he ruined Jeremy's life.

Next thing he knew he was sitting in a big bed and looked around the room. He doesn't remember the room and he noticed the tears streaming down his face. He wiped at his cheeks but the tears kept rolling, and his chest felt heavy. His throat closed together and he let out a sob, which turned into another, which eventually turned into wailing.

Jeremy rushed through the door in boxers and a T-shirt and even though The Squip eyes were clouded by tears, he made grabby hands at the brunette and whined loudly.

Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him in for a big hug. He whispered reassuring words in the stressed toddlers ear and his heart broke as he hiccuped and sobbed into Jeremy's shirt.

All Jeremy could do was rub The Squip's back again and bounce the distressed child.

As the toddlers shaking ceased and the cries became small whimpers, The Squip's eyes fell droopy and he slowed back into slumber, a death grip on Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy let him sleep for a few minutes before he moved to de-claw him.

The black haired boy whined softly when Jeremy tried to pull him away, and after he settled comfortably on Jeremy's chest again he burrowed into the warmth of the man.

Jeremy chuckled at the sight, "Guess we're sleeping together."

Jeremy carried the both down the hall to his room.

"Everything all right?" Michael asked form the bed.

"He had a nightmare. I assume, he woke up crying." Jeremy explained as he laid down in the bed with him.

"Poor thing." Michael hummed and carded his fingers through his black hair.

The toddler snuggled into Jeremy's warmth and Micheal pulled the covers up over all three of them.

They all slept peacefully in the large bed together.


	3. Walking is a Chore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip meets Michael (and vice versa). He trys food and learns some things about Jeremy’s life now. Enjoy.

The next time The Squip awoke he noticed the familiarity in his surroundings.

Even though they were in his college apartment, Jeremy's room still had similar design and vibes as his old room.

He laid content in the bed until he heard soft murmuring outside the door. He creaked open a sleepy eye when he heard the door open.

He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a closed fist.

"Jer-my?" He called out softly into the room, dropping the extra e in his sleepy state.

He heard a soft Aww and then heard shuffling and Jeremy's voice.

"Hey bud, you want some breakfast I'm sure you hungry."

The Squip felt weight next to him on the bed and he looked towards the sound and nodded reaching his hands out to Jeremy and made grabby hands.

What, walking is a chore when you're shorter than a door handle.

Jeremy picked up the toddler with a smile and carried him past the cooing Micheal to the kitchen.

Jeremy walked down the couple steps that separated the bedrooms and other section of the apartment.

Jeremy sat the toddler down in a kitchen chair but it was too big and he couldn't see over the table.

"We'll get something for that later," Jeremy commented and picked the toddler back up.

Jeremy set him on the island and started looking in the cupboards and fridge.

"What do you want to eat? What can you eat? Hey Micheal search what toddlers can safely eat."

It was then The Squip actually noticed the glasses wearing boy and scooted away from him with wide eyes.

"Umm it says, Smoothies, Oatmeal, Parfaits, Toast, ooo there's a 3 ingredient pancake recipe."

"You wanna trust me with cooking? Hell you wanna trust you with cooking."

"No cursing in front of the child Jeremy.Plus I am a great cook, I only caught something on fire once."

"Please, I used to be a supercomputer, I know a lot more dan dee average toddler."

It was difficult considering his mouth wouldn't pronounce 't' but he got his point across.

"Doesn't mean he should do it." Michael cut in.

"Any of those options sound appealing?" Jeremy asked ignoring Micheal.

"I dunno know, I've never ea-en before so I don' know wha' I wan' " The Squip said dropping his 't's all together.

"How about we start with some oatmeal I have strawberry and cinnamon."

"Give him strawberry, he looks like a strawberry kid."

Michael leaned against the island next to the toddler who tensed next to the teen.

"Hey you okay?" Micheal asked, causing Jeremy to look over his shoulder.

The Squip shrunk with their eyes on him and nodded quietly.

The two shared silent eye conversation before Jeremy turned back to making oatmeal for the Squip.

"Hey Michael why don't you make some eggs for us while I finish up."

Micheal smirked "See told ya I'm the cook around here."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned around, bowl in hand and a spoon.

He moved around the island and set them on the table. The Squip watched as Micheal moved smoothly through the kitchen grabbing seasonings and cheese to add to his bowl of whisked eggs.

"Come on you can sit on my lap and eat," Jeremy said as he picked up The Squip for a third time that day.

"You don't have to eat it all, but you need to eat at least half. I can save the rest if you like it."

They settled at the table as Micheal made busy work in the kitchen, The Squip looked up at Jeremy and back at the bowl in front of him. He had never eaten before and he wasn't sure how utensils worked, but it seems Jeremy knew what he was thinking.

"You don't know how to use a spoon do you?"

The toddler shook his head embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry, you were actually born yesterday, it's not your fault.

Jeremy took The Squip's hand and put it on the spoon. It was a little big for his hands but Jeremy directed the spoon with his own hand as well.

"Now you open your mouth,"

The Squip did as instructed, and Jeremy essentially fed the small toddler.

"Now close you your mouth around the spoon," Jeremy had made sure it was a small serving so the toddler wouldn't have to fit their mouth around the whole spoon.

Jeremy pulled the spoon away and set it in the bowl while continuing to instruct the Squip.

"You don't have to chew much since it's oatmeal, but you swallow and then there you go you're eating."

Eric liked the taste of the oatmeal, and Micheal was right, he was a strawberry kid.

The Squip motioned at the bowl with grabby hands, asking silently for another bite.

Jeremy chuckled and grabbed the spoon again, The Squip opened its mouth and wrapped his hand around Jeremy's wrist as Jeremy fed the toddler.

Micheal turned over his shoulder to see The Squip opening its mouth and waiting for the food to enter and internally felt his heart melt.

He finished the eggs as Jeremy fed the toddler another bite and Micheal walked over with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Thank you Micheal," Jeremy looked up at the boy and Micheal leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips.

The Squip was enjoying another bite of oatmeal when he saw the kiss happen.

He swallowed and started in shock at the two as they broke away.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, Micheal and I are dating," Jeremy quipped as he grabbed himself a bite of eggs.

The Squip stared at Micheal with wide eyes, "So I will see him a lot?"

"Yeah probably, why?"

The Squip looked down at his lap.

"Hey what's wrong? Do you not like Micheal?"

"No it's not that."

"You think I'm mad at you," Michael cut in.

The Squip nodded with sad eyes.

"Hey like I told you yesterday that was two years ago, we've dealt with all of the issues already." Jeremy set his fork down and focused on the toddler.

"Yeah you can't blame the supercomputer part of you when you're not a supercomputer anymore. Plus you are adorable, I couldn't be mad if I wanted to."

"Promise?"

Micheal smiled and leaned down closer the the toddler, "Promise."

Geez, the Squip felt stupid. They shouldn't let the stupid human emotions cloud his judgement, but that's the thing. He was human now. He'd have to deal with being human just like everyone else.

The Squip gave Micheal a big toothy grin in response.

Now the next task at hand, shopping.


	4. Born Just Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip finally gets a name and goes shopping with Michael and Jeremy. He also finds out that he should be careful how much water he drinks.

"So before we go out we need to establish a few things."

The two had moved the toddler to the couch so they could discuss the happenings of the day.

The Squip looked up at Jeremy and nodded.

"So it would be really weird if we keep calling you Squip so first we need to decide on a name for you. Do you have any preferences?"

The Squip thought before shaking his head no.

"Okay I have a few names saved and you can decide which one you like best," Michael cut in, phone in hand.

"Adrian?"

The Squip scrunched up its nose,

"Okay, Alex?"

The Squip shook its head no.

"Brian,"

"No," he mumbled, when did his fingers end up in his mouth?

"Cameron?"

He pulled the fingers away with a head shake.

"Let's not do Alphabetical." Jeremy cut in.

"Jacob?"

"No"

"Liam?"

"Uh uh,"

"Max?"

Head shake.

"Oliver? William? Eric? Tanner?" Micheal went listed,

"Wait go back,"

"William?"

"No,"

"Eric? Do you like Eric?"

The toddler nodded.

"Okay then Eric, we have to go shopping for some stuff for you." Jeremy tried out the name.

"Okay," the toddler quirked, adjusting to the name.

"You can't wander off got it? I don't want to loose you within a day of having you. Micheal brought a car seat for you, it's an old one from whenever his cousin visits but I think it should work for you. He also borrowed some clothes and shoes so you can change, only if you want."

Eric looked down at his clothes, they were dirty and old. Plus he didn't have any shoes.

The dark haired boy nodded at the prospect of changing.

Micheal walked over to the door and grabbed a small bag, he handed it over to Jeremy.

Jeremy took the small boy upstairs and pulled out a few sets of clothes.

"I think these pants should fit, but you can decide which shirt you want."

Eric looked at the options, a dinosaur t-shirt, a Spider-Man t-shirt, and a striped blue and green shirt. He went with the 3rd option instead of the others.

"Thought you might want that one."

Jeremy directed the toddler to hold his shoulders as he pulled down the worn shorts. At least Jeremy let him keep his dignity and left his miniature boxers on, pulling the much nicer, and comfy, stretchy shorts on.

"Raise your hands for me."

Eric did as instructed and Jeremy pulled the shirt off and slid the new one on.

"Now shoes," Jeremy said cringing. He watched Micheal try and put shoes on his cousin once and he got stressed just watching, maybe this will be different.

The toddler sat down and waited and Jeremy pulled tiny socks on his feet and pulled on the Velcro tennis shoes on one foot, then the other.

Jeremy stood and grabbed the bag and held a hand out to the toddler helping steady him and walk to the door. They reached the stairs and Eric then noticed how big steps really were. He looked up at Jeremy with scared eyes, and fingers drifting towards his mouth again.

"Want me to carry you down?"

"Please?"

Jeremy scooped up the toddler and made his way down the stairs, the small boy had one hand fisted in Jeremy's shirt and the other his pointer and middle finger were in his mouth before Jeremy reached the bottom.

Micheal walked up and cooed over the newly clothed boy while Jeremy removed the fingers from his mouth.

"You don't want to mess up your teeth, Er. Plus you could get sick."

"Sorry," he pouted.

"Hey don't feel bad, it's natural. We can probably get something to help that." Micheal cut in. "Now how about that hair?"

"Please I have curls, brushing it will only make it worse," Jeremy chimed, running his fingers through the small knots.

"We can get some detangle spray and that should help though." Jeremy added as he made his way outside.

"I put the seat on the drivers side," Micheal commented as he opened the car door and let Jeremy settle Eric in the carseat.

Jeremy went around to get in the passenger side while Micheal buckled and fastened the toddler securely.

Eric wriggled uncomfortably against the buckles but his attention was diverted as the engine of the car started.

Eric marveled at the sounds of the car and watched as the sights flew by the window. Eric didn't even notice 15 minutes go by until they finally pulled into a parking lot consisting of other cars.

Eric moved to unbuckle himself but he couldn't undo all the odd straps and clips and pouted.

"Need some help Er?" Micheal chuckled and smoothly unbuckled the right clips and pulled Eric out of the car seat and set him down next to the car.

Jeremy walked up next to the boy and held his hand out to the toddler, he reached up and grabbed his hand and Micheal locked the car and joined their trek into the mall.

They stopped at Carters first and let Eric pick out some clothing items. Micheal had to pull Eric's fingers out of his mouth once again when the two turned around to see what size underwear to get the small toddler.

Jeremy had gone ahead to the check out area when Micheal noticed the small boy eying a stuffed bunny a few shelf's high. He grabbed it kneeling down to Eric's height.

He held the pristine white bunny out and Eric fidgeted as he internally yearned for the stuffed animal despite a part of him telling him it was childish.

Micheal shook the bunny and Eric reached forward with shy hands and pulled the bunny close.

Micheal smiled and ruffled his hair and stood, leading the boy to join Jeremy at the check out.

The cashier cooed as Micheal softly asked if he could let her swipe the item for Eric then he could have it back.

Eric finally handed it over and watched with trained eyes as the cashier carefully added the bunny to the recite and took the liberty of removing the tags before giving the item back to the shorter boy.

The next stop was more so for Jeremy and Micheal to pick than Eric but he patiently sat in the cart as they looked at items, he pet the soft fur of the bunny as they added more items to the cart.

While Michael and Jeremy were looking at sippy-cups Eric accidentally dropped the bunny. He easily could have called Jeremy over and asked for the bunny but his instincts took over and he whined softly and made grabby hands at the animal.

Jeremy turned around and saw Eric squirming and whining in the seat of the cart.

"Hey what's wrong, you okay?"

"Bunny," Eric whined.

"Oh" Jeremy said, he leaned down and dusted off the bunny and handed him back to Eric. "Be careful next time Er." He said as he ran his fingers through Eric's hair.

Eric nodded and cradled the bunny closer.

As they were looking Micheal had come up to him with a few pacifiers. "I was thinking you might want one instead of sucking on your fingers."

Eric pondered the idea, and looked between the simple pacifiers. They was a deep blue one, a light purple, a bright red, and a green.

"You can get two so you have a back up."

"The blue and purple one," Eric nodded and Micheal set it in the cart and shelved the other ones.

Eric picked out some covers for his bed, which Jeremy explained the room he woke up in the night before was the guest room and they can fix it up for the toddler.

They stopped at the food court for lunch and Jeremy fed him some plain rice and cut up some chicken for him. Micheal pulled out one of the sippy-cups and tore off the tag and filled it with water.

Eric teetered between the two as they made one more stop. Eric has the bunny clutched in one hand and the sippy-cup in the other.

By the time they got back to the car and loaded the new bags of items, Eric had finished two refills of the sippy-cup and his eyes were starting to droop. Micheal had pulled out Eric's fingers once again and pushed the blue pacifier in his mouth after he had buckled the toddler. It was around 3 when they started to head back and Eric started to settle into the seat until he felt an unfamiliar feeling.

He had felt it earlier but had ignored it in favor of choosing a really cool toy Micheal had offered of two choices.

Eric wriggled in his seat as the feeling settled in his lower stomach. It wasn't painful but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Eric's squirming caught the attention of Jeremy. "Hey bud you okay?"

Eric pulled the pacifier out to answer, "I don't know," Eric frowned.

Jeremy was about to question the boy but Eric figured out what that feeling meant quickly. At first it was a warm feeling against his thighs and then it spread quickly and Eric's eyes widened as the warmth spread across his lap.

Eric tried to stop but his motor skills could barely handle holding a spoon, let alone stopping bodily functions.

Jeremy didn't know what was wrong until Eric started crying. He looked down and noticed the mess.

"Oh Er I didn't even realize."

Eric continued letting tears roll down his face as he embarrassingly sat in the wetness.

"Hey don't feel bad, accidents happen. You probably didn't even know what it felt and you're young. It's not your fault."

Micheal looked in the rearview mirror as Eric silently cried. Micheal pulled into the apartments assigned parking spot quickly and both men unbuckled and moved to comfort the crying child.

Micheal, since he was closer, got there first and quickly unbuckled and pulled Eric out.

Micheal cradled the crying boy and went ahead inside as Jeremy stayed to grab the bunny, pacifier, and cup that were left next to the car seat.

Jeremy rummaged through the bags and made a collection of a couple needed items.

Jeremy walked in and saw Micheal bouncing the tear eyed toddler.

"Hey bud," Jeremy laid a hand on Eric's back. "You wanna change?"

Eric nodded into Micheal's shoulder and the two went ahead into their room to change him.

Eric was set down on the ground, Jeremy pulled out a pair of pajamas and a few more items.

"I'm sorry," Eric blurted.

The two looked over at the stressed toddler.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't....I forgot to.... I made a mess," Eric stuttered.

"Eric you're 3, and you don't know everything contrary to before. Accidents happen, and you were actually born yesterday. Trust us we're not mad, we wanna help you so it doesn't have to happen again."

"And if it does it's okay," Michael adds. "We can help if you need us to. Now, let's take off these shorts yeah?"

Eric nodded and stood shakily as Micheal pulled the shorts down for him.

"Hey Eric, we have pull-ups if you wanna be safe. But if you have to go again just tell us and we'll take you to the bathroom."

Eric softly answered yes to the pull-ups and let them pull down his soaked boxers. Micheal wiped down Eric and helped him pull on fresh clothes and Jeremy pulled out Eric's bunny afterwards.

Eric cradled the bunny close and his fingers nervously drifted to his mouth.

"What'd we say about fingers Er?"

Eric pouted as Micheal cleaned off the pacifier let him push it past his lips.

Eric sucked on the pacifier and realized how tired he was. He blinked slowly and relished in the soft rub of the pajamas against his skin.

Micheal picked up the toddler and placed him on the bed. Jeremy pulled out a big blanket (well big compared to Eric) and draped it over him so he could nap.

Eric drifted to sleep and noticed the lights go off but the sun shone softly into the room and Eric felt himself drift to sleep.Hey 


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric starts getting used to this new life. Enjoy.

Eric woke up about 2 hours later and looked down at the floor from the bed. He was on the smaller side for a 3 year old and he had to steady himself to jump down.

Once he landed on the floor he made sure his bunny was in tow before he made his way over to the door. He kind of had to waddle because of the pull-up but he figured it out.

Thankfully Jeremy and Micheal had left the door creaked open so he wouldn't have to worry about opening the door.

Eric pushed the door open enough to wiggle through and he padded down the hall to the stairs.

From the top of the 5 stairs he saw Micheal and Jeremy cuddled on the couch.

"Mmff." He mumbled behind his pacifier. He took it out and spoke up, "Jer-mey."

The two looked over at the toddler flailing at the top of the stairs. They chuckled and paused the tv and went over to Eric.

"You sleep well?" Jeremy asked going up the stairs.

Eric nodded as Jeremy led him down the hall a little further.

"We brought all your stuff in, if you wanna rearrange anything just let us know," Michael said from behind the two.

Jeremy opened the door to a now familiar room but it looked much different than when Eric frantically woke up the night before.

They had moved the twin bed so it was pushed up against the left side wall and now had a colorful and welcoming bed spread. They had found a big chest on clearance and Eric assumes inside were the toys they bought and probably some odds and ends like blankets and such.

Eric noticed the closet to his right that probably had his clothes in it.

Eric walked deeper into the room and looked down at the colorful and soft rug on the floor. He looked around the room and noticed the right corner.

Near the corner was a small bookshelf. It held some kids books and coloring items he didn't remember them buying and there was a big soft beanbag.

"Micheal went and picked up some of our old stuff while you were asleep. That beanbag used to be mine and some of the books and toys were both of ours."

Eric smiled at the sight of the room and looked over at the other two with a toothy grin.

"You like it?" Micheal asked smiling.

"Mhmm," Eric hummed.

"We also picked up some snacks if you want something before dinner," Jeremy added.

As if on cue Eric's stomach growled. He waddled over to the two and they made their way to the kitchen.

They reached the stairs and Eric pulled on the closest pant leg, which was Micheal's. Micheal chuckled and picked up the toddler.

In the kitchen they had set up a booster seat in one of the seats.

Micheal put Eric in the seat and Eric leaned on the table as Jeremy brought him some cut up fruit on a plate.

Jeremy went back to the couch and tidied up while Michael started up dinner.

Eric was hesitant at first but the fruit was sweet and he especially liked the red ones (strawberry and watermelon). Eric grabbed the small pieces and messily shoved them in his mouth.

"Oh my god you're adorable." Micheal cooed and grabbed his phone.

Eric still had a piece of fruit in his hand and he looked over at Micheal with wide confused eyes as he snapped a picture.

"He's also messy," Jeremy commented and walked up to the two with a napkin. He bent over and started wiping off the juice dripping from Eric's face as he wiggled.

Jeremy let him eat the last piece and then unbuckled him and set him down on the floor.

Jeremy cleaned the area as Micheal went back to cooking.

Eric waddled to the living room to find a big blanket laid out with a coloring book, some crayons and a stuffed dinosaur he had picked out as well. Which reminded him about his bunny.

"Hey Jeremy,"

"Yeah," Jeremy commented and walked up behind Eric, handing him a sippy-cup with water.

"Where's my bunny?" Eric pouted and looked around.

"Hmm," Jeremy thought. "I don't know stay here and I'll go look."

Eric wanted to protest but he sat on the blanket and waited patiently occasionally sipping the water.

Eric started getting impatient and despite his better judgement started whining.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder from the kitchen and frowned, Eric was starting to get antsy.

Jeremy went upstairs and looked around. He came back a minute later bunny in hand.

Eric's eyes lit up and he disregarded his water in favor of reaching out for the bunny.

Jeremy chuckled as Eric squeezed him close and Jeremy sat beside him on the blanket.

Soon Eric was laying on his stomach coloring pictures of flowers and holding random conversation with Jeremy.

Micheal walked in the living room and smiled at the sight.

"Hey what cha doing?"

Eric excitedly showed him his coloring book and how his bunny and dinosaur were good friends now.

They let Eric color and play until 6 when they decided dinner would be beneficial for him (despite them always eating much later).

Jeremy cleaned up the living room and threw everything in a wicker basket and would take it up later.

Eric was back in the seat and he now had a spoon that was his size. Micheal set a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of him and they all sat at the table together.

Micheal and Jeremy had some other sides but they were keeping it simple for the toddler.

Eric tried using the spoon again, and it was much easier when it fit his hand but his grip was hard to eat with and after trying to get a bite for 5 minutes Jeremy offered to feed him again.

"You can't just give in Jer. He's gonna have to learn on his own."

Eric opened his mouth wide as Jeremy fed him another bite.

"I know, but he's 3 and is new to being human. He needs some time, we can teach him whenever we need to."

Eric finished his dinner quickly and sat with his water as Micheal Jeremy finished.

"I'll clean up and you can take him for a bath," Jeremy said while collecting plates.

Micheal picked up the toddler and carried him to their bathroom that was connected to their room.

"You wanna use the bathroom before your bath?"

Eric nodded and let Micheal lead him to the toilet.

"So I looked up how to potty train and since we're just starting you're gonna start by sitting on the toilet and then progress from there."

They had bought a toilet seat for him and Micheal helped him up to sit on it. Micheal had already started running the bath water, hoping it might encourage the boy.

Micheal helped direct and soothe the nervous child until he eventually went in the toilet.

Micheal praised the young boy and helped him flush and wash his hands.

Micheal turned and made sure the water was the right height and helped Eric into the warm water.

Micheal pulled out a rubber duck and a few other bath toys. Eric fidgeted, unsure about giving into the want to play.

Micheal let him hold the toys as he started with washing his hair.

By the time Micheal had told him he would have to get out a dry off Eric whined a little.

Micheal chuckled at the boy, telling him they would have a bath tomorrow too where he could continue his game and splashing around.

Micheal helped him pull on a fresh pull up, just in case, and his pajamas back on since they weren't too dirty.

It was 6:45 and they decided that 7:30 would be a good time for bed so Micheal brought Eric back out to the living room.

Jeremy was flicking through Netflix choices when the two came back out. Micheal set Eric between the two of them and Jeremy handed Eric's bunny back to him.

Micheal pulled out his blue pacifier that he had disregarded when he woke up from his nap, fresh and clean. He let Micheal stick it in his mouth and sucked on the soothing item as Jeremy pulled up a kid friendly movie and let it play as Eric cuddled into his side.

About 20 minutes in Eric had fallen asleep in Jeremy's lap and the two paused the movie taking the boy to bed.


	6. Left to Your Own Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wakes up to a bad start of his day. And then when he goes to ask for a hug later, everyone’s busy! It’s a tough day for the young toddler, and Jeremy and Michael learn the flip side of dealing with toddlers. Enjoy.

Eric didn't have a nightmare last night, but he did have some scary parts. Eric woke up in his new room, and a lamp was thankfully on in the corner where his books were. But he was seated uncomfortable in his bed.

He decided maybe getting some food he would feel better. But he realized after he had waddled towards his door that the sinking feeling he had was a real sinking feeling.

He grumbled as he padded through the hall in a saggy pull-up and reached the top of the stairs.

He didn't see anyone and everything had turned cold and sticky in his lower region.

The only thing he could do was whine. Loudly.

He fussed and cried from the top of the stairs and waited for someone to come. After 5 minutes (to him it felt like an hour) he realized no one was coming, then he actually started crying.

He sat down at the top of the stairs tears streaming down his cheeks, sitting in a wet pull-up and pacifier clutched in one hand.

Jeremy woke up bleary eyes to the sound of crying and groaned into his pillow.

"It's your turn to deal with him,"

Micheal whined back "but I comforted him after his accident yesterday."

"And I comforted him when he first arrived and his nightmare, go."

Micheal dragged himself out of bed with a groan and made his way towards the screams and cries.

He looked down and was immediately awake when he saw Eric sitting at the top of the stairs bawling his eyes out.

"Er buddy what's wrong?" Micheal kneeled next to him.

Eric looked over at him with shiny red eyes. "Micheal ?" Eric asked with a soft broken voice.

Eric lunged and clung to the taller mans neck, sniffling weakly. Micheal stood tall still holding the child and scooped up the pacifier he had dropped.

He supported the boy from the bottom where he noticed the weight of his pull-up.

"I woke up and I was wet and I didn't know what to do But but then you never came and I though you left me and and," Eric hiccuped into Micheal's shoulder, telling his tale with a scratchy voice from crying.

"Hey it's alright, we didn't go anywhere. We'll make sure to be awake next time. We'll get you changed yeah?"

Eric nodded into his shoulder happy to get dry and silently did as Micheal instructed while he wiped down and changed the toddler into new clothes. Thankfully the pajamas didn't get wet and Micheal set them in the laundry hamper in Eric's closet.

Micheal carried Eric down to the kitchen where Jeremy was making some toast with peanut butter and some cut up bananas for Eric.

"Hey Eric you feeling good?"

Eric nodded and held onto Micheal's neck as they came in the kitchen.

"He woke up wet, then we never came out so he thought we left him."

"Oh Er, we're so sorry."

"It's okay," he leaned closer to Micheal and stuck his fingers in his mouth as he watched Jeremy cut up his banana.

"Er buddy, fingers."

Eric pulled the digits out of his mouth and let Micheal put him in the booster seat.

Jeremy served him the cut up toast and slices of banana. He ate the finger foods happily as Micheal and Jeremy enjoyed a bowl of cereal and an apple.

Jeremy took Eric to the living room and set him down on the blanket he had been on yesterday and handed him his pacifier.

"Just Wait here, I'm gonna go get you some toys." Jeremy turned the corner and collected a few toys as Eric waited patiently.

Jeremy came back with a puzzle, coloring book, crayons, and some motor skill toys (letter and shape stuff).

Jeremy let Eric pick, and Micheal joined them in completing a big puzzle of a beach. Soon Michael has to do some work on his laptop though and Jeremy went to start on Lunch.

Eric continued to play with some letter toys and mix and match shapes together until he felt a strange feeling. He didn't have to pee, he went earlier after being changed. He wasn't hungry, he just had a snack and he was about to have lunch.

While thinking Eric's arms had wormed there way around himself and he realized he was hugging himself. A hug! He wanted human touch, he was a toddler after all.

Eric waddled into the kitchen. "Jeremy can I have a hug?"

Jeremy sent the toddler a sorry look. "I'm sorry buddy my hands a sticky from the food, can you wait?"

Eric nodded but once he left the kitchen he felt his skin itch. It was on fire and he felt naked all at once. He wanted to just cling to Jeremy's leg and not let go.

But he went to the dinner table and saw Michael on is laptop.

"Michael! Micheal can I have a hug?" Eric asked with outstretched arms.

"Eric you told you I have work. Ask Jeremy I can't until later."

Eric didnt bother to tell Michael he was already denied a hug and went back to the living room. He plopped down on the blanket and pushed the toys aside.

If they won't give him a hug then he'll work with what he has. He made a mess of knocking over toys and pulling the blanket to himself.

He wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes, pretending it was a hug. But it didn't fix the itch, his ache, and he felt like crying for no reason.

His attempted moment was broken by Jeremy. "Eric buddy lunch is.... Eric! Why did you make a mess? You know better than that," Jeremy scolded.

Eric looked over with furrowed eyes, "Yeah well can you wait cause I'm busy." Eric mocked and shifted so his back was facing away from Jeremy.

Jeremy stood with his mouth agape. Eric was never like this, he was being very moody and Jeremy knew he wasn't supposed to let him keep doing that.

"Eric you do not talk to adults like that. Say you're sorry."

Eric felt his itch begin to hurt, all he wanted was a hug and now he was in trouble for repeating Jeremy and Michael.

"Oh I'm sorry," Eric sarcasticly quipped and stood at his full 3 feet height. He dropped the blanket and attempted to storm off, but not only could he not go up the stairs, Jeremy was much bigger and stopped him easily.

"Eric you are not going to give me attitude." Jeremy spoke seriously and I'm a firm tone.

Michael looked up form his laptop and noticed what Jeremy was telling Eric.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Eric's being grumpy and was rude. He made a mess and then gave me attitude. I told him to say sorry but he wouldn't." Jeremy explained.

"Before you get lunch you need to apologize." Michael told Eric.

They didn't understand. All he wanted was a hug. Now he was in trouble, he probably won't get a hug,and they were mad at him.

Eric started getting frustrated at his stupid emotions. Eric stomped his foot nearing temper tantrum mode.

"I just repeated what you said," he whined. "Can you wait?" He pointed at Jeremy, "I'm busy wait til later," he pointed at Michael.

"I just wanted a hug." He cried out and sat down where he was.

They both realized their mistake. Jeremy was ready to scoop Eric up and tell him I'm sorry but Michael stopped him.

"Hey bud?" He asked softly this time. "I know it can be frustrating but you have to be careful okay. We're sorry for not doing it sooner but sometimes you have to wait but we didn't forget, we just get busy." Michael explained and ran his hair through Eric's hair.

Eric sniffed, "You're not mad?" He asked softly.

"No," Jeremy piped up, "I'm sorry for not giving you a hug I'm sure you still want one."

Eric nodded and held his arms out, and Jeremy pulled the toddler close and Eric melted into the touch. Michael rubbed his back.

"You do need to apologize for snapping though, we'll make sure we don't do it either."

Eric mumbled a sorry and the two accepted it. Jeremy carried Eric to the kitchen for lunch and the rest of the day was spent making sure Eric had plenty of hugs and cuddles for the rest of the day.


	7. Kiss is Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day outside for the young toddler and some quality time with Jeremy and Michael. Enjoy.

Eric ran around the play ground happily. It was a Saturday and Eric was enjoying the outdoors. He was running across the mulch towards the slide when he heard Jeremy.

"Be careful Eric,"

"Oh he's a kid, let him play." Micheal assured.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later they heard a thud and then crying.

Jeremy jumped up first and ran towards the sound in a panic, Micheal was close behind.

There Eric was sitting on the ground, it was obvious he had tripped and scrapped the knee he was cradling close.

"I told you," Jeremy murmured behind him before moving forward to Eric.

"Hey you okay sweetie? Tell me where it hurts," Jeremy asked.

As Eric gestured to his knee, elbow, and a spot above his calf Micheal moved to gently pick up the toddler, wary of his "injuries".

Micheal set Eric down on the bench they were previously on as Jeremy pulled out bandaids and ointment.

Jeremy made sure to help massage and soothe the places. Helping stop bruising and cleaning up the small cuts. Micheal made sure to direct Eric's attention and after each bandage kiss is better, causing a light giggle from the tear stained child.

After Jeremy told him they would have leave soon and Eric nodded as he head off to safely swing on the swings.

Jeremy watched with nervous eyes as Eric began to swing higher and higher on the swing. Micheal having to calm down his worried boyfriend.

As they left the ice cream truck came around the corner. Eric looked up with wide pleading eyes and Micheal was no help since he pulled out his own puppy dog eyes too.

The three enjoyed there own collective treat as they strolled through the park. Jeremy chuckled when Eric turned around with a sticky face holding out his popsicle stick with sticky fingers.

Micheal leaned down and wiped at Eric's face with a wet wipe as Jeremy threw away their trash. Eric squirmed and pulled away once Micheal declared he was clean.

Eric bounced and jumped happily in front of the two as they neared the exit of the park.

Halfway home Eric's sugar rush wore off and he started falling behind the taller men.

Micheal scolded Jeremy when he picked up the toddler, reminding him he needed to learn to walk on his own.

"Hey can walk on his own, he's tired though Micheal."

Micheal rolled his eyes at Jeremy pampering the toddler.

By the time they reached the apartment, Eric had drifted off against Jermey's shoulder. A few girls had giggled and cooed over the sleeping boy when they reached campus.

Jeremy took Eric to his room and laid him down for his afternoon nap, making sure to add Eric's pacifier so he didn't add his fingers.

The three enjoyed a very nice movie when Eric woke up and they lounged around, ordering pizza for dinner and playing a game of cards since Eric asked so nicely.

Eric fell asleep in between two people who cared for him very much.


	8. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wanders off in a store and everyone freaks out. After that Eric learns a new word. Enjoy.

They were out shopping again. Jeremy and Michael were meeting up with friends and Eric was promised a movie at home after so he agreed.

They were in a Barns and Noble of all places when it happened.

Jeremy and Michael were looking through books and Eric got bored of waiting and found a small kids table with bright colors and blocks.

At that time was when Jeremy turned around to tell Eric they were going to the kids section when they found him gone.

"Eric?" Jeremy asked with worried eyes.

Michael whipped around. "Did he wander off?"

In 5 seconds both were frantically looking for the toddler and yelling his name.

\---------

Eric was building a castle when he started getting tired.

He stood up and headed towards where he was last with Michael and Jeremy but they weren't there.

Was he even here before. He was lost now. Without Michael and Jeremy. And already very tired.

Eric had wandered off, and now they were probably looking for him. Michael was going to be so mad.

Eric soon became nervous. Eric's short legs carried him throughout the store and his began fidgeting the longer he walked.

\------------

Jeremy and Michael were looking frantically.

"Hey Jer, lets go to the store front and get them to call for Eric," Michael reasoned.

Jeremy nodded reluctantly and followed Michael nervously.

\------------

"Excuse me, do you know where your parents are?" An employee walked up to the toddler who had tears in his eyes and his fingers in his mouth.

Eric pulled his fingers out to talk (Michael said it's good manners). "No, but I want to find them," Eric whined.

The worker smiled softly, "Lets go to the front desk and we can call for them, unless they're there already."

Eric followed the worker. Will Michael be mad? What will happen if they left? Where will he go?

\------------

"Hi I'd like to make an announcement, my--son." Michael paused. "He um, ran off could yo call over the intercoms for Eric Mell?" Michael rambled to the employee at the counter.

The employee nodded reaching for the phone to relay the message.

\--------

"Eric Mell to the counter. Is there an Eric Mell?"

"Is that you?" The employee asked the toddler.

Eric nodded and looked towards the counter. And saw Michael and Jeremy.

Eric's eyes widened and the tears threatening to spill began to pour over his cheeks.

"Daddy!" Eric yelled and the two worried men turned around to see Eric barreling towards them.

Both fell down to their knees, enclosing Eric in a hug between them.

"I'm sorry." Eric cried and was soothed by the two with gentle words and assurances.

Jeremy and Michael pulled back but Eric continued to cry and blubber.

"It's-its my f-fault. I shouldn't have gone off," Eric cried. "Do t leave please don't leave. I'm so sorry daddy, please don't be mad I'm sorry I'm really sorry."

Jeremy shushed him and wiped away his tears but Michael was a little stunned.

He thought they would leave him.

Forget that he called him daddy.

"Eric bud, it's okay." Michael nodded " I'm not mad I was just worried."

"You weren't mad?" Eric hiccuped.

"I could never, I was just really worried we both were. And we would never leave you. You promise not to run off again?"

Eric nodded quickly.

"I'm sure it was scary to be alone yeah?" Jeremy asked.

Eric whimpered at the thought.

"I don't want to leave again," Eric whined.

"We can go home and watch a movie all together how does that sound?"

Eric fell asleep on the car ride home but when he woke up he demanded his promised movie.

Later that night while Jeremy and Michael were cuddled in bed Jeremy gasped suddenly.

"Oh my god he called you daddy."


	9. Takes Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy feels left out and that Eric may not be completely comfortable with him like he thought. But sometimes it just takes some time and crayons. Enjoy.

'Daddy' soon became a regular occurrence but it made Jeremy feel a little left out.

Eric called Michael daddy all the time now but Jeremy was still. Jeremy.

Jeremy was in the living room watching Eric play when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"You're sad." Eric tiled his head.

"I'm not sad, just tired." Jeremy reasoned with the toddler.

"Then I guess you don't want my present then."

"What kind of present?"

Eric giggled as Jeremy played along, he pulled out a drawing from behind his back.

Jeremy gently took the artwork in his hands and looked it over.

It was a picture of the three of them. Eric in the middle with 'Me' above it. An obvious Michael on the right with glasses with a shaky 'Daddy' in childish letters.

The Jeremy and above his brown crayon scribbles of hair was 4 letters 'Papa'.

Jeremy clamped a hand over his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes.

"You like it?" Eric asked worried and pulled at the edge of his short nervously.

"Oh Eric," Jeremy gasped and looked down at the toddler. He scooped him up and pulled him into a hug, "I love it."

Eric hummed happily and reciprocated the hug.

"Papa you're crying." Eric commented and Jeremy's heart soared.

"Papas just really really happy."

"Can we put it on the fridge?" Eric asked.

"Of course we can."

When Michael got home Eric dragged him to the fridge.

Michael looked it over and checked to see Jeremy who was cooking dinner with a smile on his face.

"Did Papa like it?" Michael quirked.

Jeremy looked over this shoulder and received a wink from his boyfriend.

"He said he loved it." Eric smiled.


	10. I’m so sorry

I’m really. Really. Really sorry. 

I haven't had many ideas for this fic but I’m working on two chapters right now.

Ive also been kinda busy, and my Request book is even behind. 

But if anyone has any requests for this story, or ideas feel free to share. It might help me update a little more to have some more ideas to use.

I should update this soon. 

Im sorry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some Requests/Ideas!


	11. Parties and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy’s friends are getting suspicious and because of their anniversary they’re gonna have to tell their friends of the new part of their life.

"So do you even have any idea how we're gonna tell our friends about this?"

Michael shrugged as he stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Well Rich keeps asking why we're so busy and the girls want everyone to have a get together here for our anniversary. So they have to know soon."

"Jeremy." Michael paused in his movements and turned to face Jeremy for the first time since the conversation started.

Jeremy was pacing anxiously and Michael stepped in to calm him.

"They are our friends. They love us and they will love Eric." Michael motioned to the living room where said boy was watching TV before dinner. "He's the sweetest thing. And I mean who can say no to a face like that? I know I couldn't."

Jeremy gave a slow nod. "Okay, I'll contact em. Let everyone know and figure out a date for them to come over."

\-----------

About a week later was when the madness in the Heere-Mell household started.

Eric woke up to the vacuum going and Jeremy's frantic running around obvious.

Eric made his way out of his room and to the top of the stairs. He's still yet to conquer his fear of the stairs but he noticed Jeremy cleaning intensely.

"Papa?" He asked.

Jeremy's parental instincts overpowered his panic (and the vacuum) and Jeremy turned to Eric.

"Eric I didn't know you were up." Jeremy said walking over to the toddler.

"You need anything?"

"Just breakfast, I'm dry." Eric yawned softly still waking up.

"I think I can do that, let me just finish up with the vacuum."

Jeremy moved Eric to the kitchen table and finished up.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Oh he went out to get some more groceries and paper plates." Jeremy explained fixing some oatmeal.

Eric nodded accepting the answer for the time being. Sipping on water as he watched Jeremy finish up his food.

"Careful it's still hot." Jeremy explained and ruffled Eric's hair.

Jeremy put up the vacuum and returned with a bag of clothes.

"What's that?" Eric asked as he tried (and failed) to handle his spoon.

Jeremy instead picked it up and began to feed Eric. "Well today is a our anniversary---"

"Your anniversary for what?"

"It's our anniversary of getting together. It's been 3 years. So I got some nicer clothes for you for our celebration."

Eric frowned as Jeremy fed him another bite.

"Are we going somewhere nice?"

Eric didn't quite like being in public in a nice setting. The last time ended in tears and a big mess.

"No actually. We have some friends coming over." Jeremy explained, giving Eric a bite before he could talk back.

"I'm home," Michael called out.

"I have to meet new people!" Eric turned to yell at Michael.

"You told him?" Michael quirked placing some bags on the table.

"He found me stress cleaning."

Michael nodded.

"Don't worry bud, the girls will be cooing over you in minutes." Michael unloaded the bags.

"I don't wanna see new people," Eric whimpered quietly, almost out of earshot of his parental figures. But not enough.

"Hey don't worry. If it's too overwhelming no one will mind you taking it slow and steady. Well make sure no one hovers too much." Jeremy assured and Michael came to help calm the boy.

Eric nodded in agreement, pointing at his food for a last bite.

As Michael began on preparing the main meal for lunch (everyone would bring a side dish), Jeremy took Eric upstairs to get a bath and then in his new clothes.

Eric relaxed more in the bath. Splashing happily as Jeremy scrubbed his hair and rinsed him off. Eric came out with pruny fingers and giggled as Jeremy rubbed a fluffy towel against his sensitive skin.

But when Eric saw the new clothes on his bed, he tensed.

Michael decided to join them after hearing arguing in the room.

"No." Eric pouted, pushing away the button up. He only had a pull up on and refused to wear the navy blue shorts and matching green-blue button up.

"Eric please, for Papa?"

Eric whined and instead stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Michael kneeled down next to the two. Michael gently pulled Eric's fingers away and grabbed the shorts.

"Come Er. It's these clothes or everyone is gonna see you in just a pull-up."

Eric didn't like that option either. And with no good option, Eric created his own. Cry.

It wasn't tantrum cry. They'd dealt with plenty of 'Give me what I want,' cries.

This was more I'm scared and afraid cries.

Eric hiccuped and whined as his tears rolled down his cheeks. He plopped down and curled away from his Daddy and Papa.

"Eric baby," Jeremy soothed, picking up the toddler and putting him in his lap. "What's wrong? This can't be about the clothes."

Eric instead buries his face in Jeremy's shirt, only shifting to lean further into Michael's hand that had started to run through his hair.

"Bad."

"What?" Michael asked.

"I'm. Im bad. And if everyone is---is here. Then everyone will see that I'm bad. And no one will want someone bad." Eric cried.

Both Jeremy and Michael's hearts broke. This wasn't an Eric issue. This was a Squip issue.

"Er buddy. Everything you did before this. It doesn't matter, it wasn't our lovable, sweet Eric. That's not you anymore. We told how it didn't matter and to all our friends won't either." Michael handled. Eric's cries softened to sniffles and whimpers.

"How about this. If you get dressed and tough it out like a big boy. We can watch a movie and cuddle after everyone leaves. You can even stay up late." Michael offered.

Eric did like cuddles. And it was an insurance to make sure no matter what, Michael and Jeremy would still be there after the party.

"K. But no shoes. I don't like shoes." Eric mumbled.

Jeremy chuckled. "I think we can do that." He nodded.


	12. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend group is back together, not only to see Jeremy and Michael. But see and learn about the new member to their small family. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been soooooooooo busy. So updates have been super slow but I’m trying to get them out when I can.

Michael couldn't tell who was more nervous about this get together. Jeremy or Eric.

Jeremy was pacing. Constantly checking his phone to see when someone arrived.

Eric was sitting on the couch. Squeezing his bunny tight to his chest as he chewed nervously on the poor bunnies ear.

"Hey Jer, why don't you get Eric's paci, he looks like he might tear his bunnies ear off." Michael asked while rubbing Jeremy's back.

Jeremy ran off, something to do in mind, so Michael approached Eric.

"Hey Er,"

Eric looked up from his nervous tick to his Daddy.

"Hi," he mumbled behind the ear.

"You look like you need a hug," Michael whispered softly as if it were a secret.

Eric nodded his head and let Michael scoop him up in a big bear hug. Eric giggled when Michael squeezed him super tight.

"Daddy I cant breathe," He wiggled and pushed.

"I just can't help but squeeze you," Michael exaggerated by squeezing Eric again.

"Here's your paci Er." Jeremy approached the two. Eric twisted in Michael's grip to make grabby hands at the item.

The pacifier went past his lips in an instant. After a few sucks there was a knock on the door.

Jeremy and Eric froze. Worry stretching across their features.

"Oh you two need to calm down," Michael rolled his eyes and handed Eric off the Jeremy.

Michael opened the door and a smile spread across his face as he saw Jake and Rich.

"Well look who it is,"

"Michael my man how's it going!" Jakes voice boomed as he pulled Michael in for a hug.

Rich going in next.

"Nice place you got here." Rich admired as the two came in.

Both their gazes landed on Jeremy and Eric at the same time.

"Hey Jer, who's this." Rich asked, softening his voice more and more.

Michale watched as the two most immature, loud, and boisterous men he knew. Became the softest people at one look at Eric.

Instead of greet them, Eric hid his face in Jeremy's neck.

Jake awwed and Rich Pat Jeremy on the back as greeting for the both of them.

There was about 10 minutes of coaxing before Eric finally peaked his head out. Until there was another knock on the door and all their hard work was put to shame.

Next was just Christine, rambling about how Jenna was at her parents to borrow a container for her food item.

She dropped off her own food in the kitchen before coming back.

"Oh my god who's this!" Christine squealed.

Jeremy had eased completely at this point. Seeing Rich and Jakes interaction assured him everyone would be fine, the only one still avoiding interaction was Eric.

"Eric bud you can't hide all day." Michael chuckled. As Eric mumbled into Jeremy's neck.

"What'd he say?" Rich asked.

"He said he'd hide as long as he could," Jeremy explained.

Jeremy moved to the couch and Christine joined him.

Jake has gone with Michael to the kitchen with food on his and Rich's behalf. But Rich was very keen on making good friends with Eric.

"So Eric you have any favorite toys?" Rich asked, somehow knowing the right thing to say.

Jeremy asked, Rich responding with him having a lot of younger cousins he liked to take care of in his High-school years.

Eric has managed to uncurl himself from around Jeremy but was still very non-verbal.

So all Eric did was hold out his bunny and show Rich.

"He's very handsome, does he have a name?" Rich asked.

Eric shook his head no and shrank back into Jeremy's lap.

"Don't feel bad, he was like this when we first got him too."

"I was curious, how did you first get him?" Christine asked.

That was when the door knocked again.

"I think that's a story for everyone to hear," Jeremy nodded and let Michael get the door.

The last of their groups arrived, Chloe already complaining about traffic as Brooke tried to calm the girl despite her hands full of food. Jenna not far behind ready to give a big hug to Michael and everyone else.

Eric started to get uncomfortable again.

Before there were soft and gentle voices. Making sure to be aware of his senses and any other conversations were out of earshot of him .

Now everything was loud and big. Noise growing inside the small space meaning more people. More people to look at Eric. More to judge him.

Eric turned to cling to Jeremy's clothes with a whimper.

The Jeremy was the first to notice, Rich not far behind.

"Hey guys, quiet down a bit." Rich spoke up for the scared toddler.

Chloe opened her mouth to probably argue but she saw Eric and everyone else paused along with her.

Chloe instead gave a small nod grabbed the food from Brooke and took it to the kitchen without another word. Jenna followed her and Brooke approached the couch.

"Hi there," Brooke whispered softly.

Eric whimpered again and burrowed into Jeremy's shirt.

Brooke frowned and looked up at Jeremy from her crouched position. Jeremy gave her a sympathized look of 'Maybe later,'. Brooke nodded and quietly said hi to the others on the couch before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Jenna stayed with Jake and Michael. Claiming she's not the best with kids.

Chloe sat down next to Jeremy, Christine had gone to talk to the others.

"I bet a lot of people isn't fun is it?" She whispered.

Eric shook his head no.

"You know what makes me feel better when it's just too much?"

Eric became interested and looked over at the very pretty girl next to him.

He shook his head no again.

"I think hugs really help. Something about a nice warm hug makes me feel ten times better. Do you agree?"

Eric nodded.

Eric looked up at Jeremy, asking silent permission before he climbed out of his hiding spot of the first time since people arrived.

He held his arms out to Chloe who gently picked up and cradled the boy close.

Eric hummed happily as Chloe's sweet scent calmed his senses and her gentle hands pressed lightly against his back.

Jeremy was smiling wide as his baby boy started getting along with his friends.

After his interaction with Chloe. Eric became much more open to finally meeting the others.

But for the most part, he stuck close to Chloe at one point she went to the bathroom and Eric immediately latched onto Rich as his secondary.

Rich gladly picked him up and softly talked to him like before and Eric gave enthusiastic nods while he clung to Rich's shirt with his small hands.

When Jeremy announced lunch was ready Eric let himself be set in the high chair as the others filled into their seats.

Chloe ended up sitting by Brooke but was across from Eric, so he didn't mind. Eric sat between Jeremy and Michael so they could help feed him.

Everyone cooed over Eric as spaghetti sauce spattered his face and he shrunk away from their gazes but smiled a little despite his instincts.

Halfway through lunch Jeremy and Michael exchanged looks before interrupting the idle chatter.

"So I'm sure you all have met Eric at this point, and are curious about how he came into our lives." Jeremy spoke, sending soft glances to the toddler.

Everyone nodded, leaning in to finally get some answers.

"Well we don't know all the details," Michael cut in. "But Eric showed up on our doorstep 2 months ago, and told us something we didn't expect."

"Hi yeah. This skidding around the subject is very tension building but I would like to know just upfront." Jenna cut in.

"I used to be Jeremys Squip." Eric spoke full for the first time since everyone arrived. He wiggled in his seat, now regretting turning all the attentional himself.

"It was my punis-punishm," Jeremy set a hand on the stuttering toddlers back, cooing softly to calm him before he started crying.

"He showed up hurt and scared. We took him in and now he's fully human and we wouldn't have it any other way. As our friends you deserve to know, and if you don't agree. Then I guess we've lost a few friends." Michael protectively stated.

There had been a silence between the other and no one knew what exactly to say.

Until Chloe spoke up.

"If any one of you think that precious little boy is something else than that, then I guess I'll be losing some friends too."

With Chloe's statement everyone seemed to jump back into time and everyone was expressing how they could never hate Eric and it didn't matter.

And in that moment Jeremy and Michael were warmed by how great friends they had.


	13. Hi Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute...

So I know I haven’t updated this fic in.... a while.   
  


But I fell short of ideas and moved on to some other writing projects.   
  


I do love this story dearly and would love to continue it, if anyone who still reads this fic has any ideas feel free to comment down below or just harass me with motivation til I get an idea.

If I start up this fic again I’ll try to keep updates consistent if not.... I’ll write a final chapter and finish out the fic.

This really depends on the responses, if enough people are interested, I’ll try and keep up with this fic.


End file.
